


He Touched The Butt

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Alec has an obsession with Magnus' ass, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Slapping, Butts, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: 5 Times Alec Lightwood Touched The Butt....A Fic About Alec Obsessing Over Magnus' Juicy Doubles! :3





	He Touched The Butt

1 - 

 

Pulling Magnus down roughly, the shadowhunter captured the warlock’s mouth in a searing hot kiss. Their tongues and teeth clashed and their lips were in sync messily.  

“Mmm… _ Alexander _ .” Magnus whispered, breathlessly between kisses, “…more, please.  _ Please _ ”. 

Alec groaned, pulling back and ordered in a thick voice, “Turn around for me.” 

Desperate for some kind of touch Magnus immediately turned to lay on his stomach. He felt Alec’s hands run gently down his back and then he felt them kneading his ass.

“You’re so beautiful.” The shadowhunter muttered. 

And Magnus smiled, cheeks blushing, and then a moan found its way out of him as he felt a stinging sensation on his ass. His eyes widened at realisation and he moaned breathlessly hoping Alec would get the message. He did and spanked him again. Another hit, harder this time fell on his ass and Magnus hissed in equal pain and pleasure. 

Alec leaned down to whisper in Magnus’ ear, “Fuck, Mags, baby. So beautiful.” **_Smack_ ** . “Fuck. You love this, Don’t you?”  **_Smack_ ** . “Answer me Magnus” Alec murmured as he bit on Magnus’ ear and gently massaged some of the pain away from Magnus’ ass with his large strong fingers. 

Whimpering in pleasure, Magnus’ mouth formed some incoherent words. 

**_Smack_ ** . 

“Hmm? What did you say? Alec asked, biting harder on Magnus’ ear lobe. “Come on, baby. Tell me.” 

“Y-Yes Alexander. I-I  _ love _ it so much. I love your hands on me.” Magnus mumbled out. “ _ OH _ ! Ah!” Magnus yelled as Alec’s spanks came one after the other on his abused ass. 

“Do you want more, baby?” Alec asked with a smirk on his face. 

“ _ Yes _ ! God yes…” Magnus moaned. 

Alec kissed the inside of his boyfriend’s caramel thigh and stuck his fingers out in front of Magnus’ face. 

“Suck.” He demanded, using his  _ ‘head of the institute’ _ voice. 

Magnus shivered and immediately feasted upon his fingers, sucking them in the lewdest way possible. Soon enough, his fingers were dripping with saliva and he moved them down to push two of them at once into Magnus’ ass. The warlock bit his lip and yet his moan was loud. His back arched like a tight bowstring and his head fell backwards as Alec’s long fingers ruthlessly thrust in and out of his hole. He tried to clench around the fingers only to be met with a spank. He cried out and moaned. He tried to muffle his voice but the pleasure was too intense not to just let everything go. 

Alec slipped his fingers out. 

“AHHH…no... _ No _ ! Alec please….I-I need… D-Don’t stop--” He said in a desperate voice and this time Alec flipped him around and looked in his eyes with fiery lust. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Alec’s voice rough, “You’ll get what you need.” 

Pulling Magnus’ calves over his shoulders he leaned down to kiss Magnus, relishing those soft plump lips.

Then without warning he stuck four fingers deep into Magnus and his lover arched off the bed with a scream. 

“A-Alec!” He yelled at the sudden intrusion, “ _ Oh _ ! Y-Yes!”  

“By the angel, you’re perfect.” 

“Alec…A-Alexander I’m gonna…I-I need to-” Magnus whispered breathlessly and when Alec curled all his fingers pushing at Magnus’ prostate, the warlock came with a broken moan. 

Alec loved seeing Magnus like this. A Magnus the rest of the world didn’t see. In bed with Alec, he wasn’t confident, and charismatic and bold. Right now, Magnus lay sobbing on the bed from overstimulation, tear-tracks running down that beautiful face, broken moans slipping free from swollen lips and desperation clear in his eyes. Alec felt dizzy looking at Magnus like this.

“I love you” Alec whispered and he thrust to the hilt in Magnus' ass in one go.

Both of them cried out in pleasure. 

He fucked Magnus in earnest, trying to hit his prostate in every thrust. Strings of broken words in different languages slipped past Magnus’ lips, eyes shut to feel the intoxicating sensation. 

And then Magnus opened his beautiful cat eyes and their eyes met and danced and made love and Magnus whispered, “I love you too.”

And that was it, they both came one after the other groaning each other’s name. 

  
  


2 - 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus called, going over to the shadowhunter, “I have a client. I’ll be home at in an hour.” 

Alec kisses him, holding him at the waist, “Don’t be late.” 

“I won’t. Look what i have waiting for me.” They kiss again.

Magnus pulls away, slinging his bag over his shoulder and as he walked towards the door… something  _ unexpected _ happened. 

Alec slapped him on the ass as he walked past the shadowhunter. The warlock yelped and turned around with a face of both shock and lust. The worst was that Alec didn’t seem fazed at all. He got right back into making himself a sandwich, looking down and being calm. 

Magnus stuttered a bit, a giant smile appearing on his face and then walked out the door. 

 

3 - 

 

Magnus stood with his back to Alec, his boyfriend’s arms warm around him. 

“You are infuriating.” The shadowhunter said, his fingers subconsciously moving lower, to Magnus' elbows. 

The warlock smirks, “How so, darling?” 

“You walk around in this--” He gestures to Magnus’ outfit. It was a black silk button down, leather tight trousers with his makeup smokey and hair spiked. “--and you expect me to keep my hands to myself.” Alec's fingers wrapped around Magnus’ waist, leaning his chin over Magnus' shoulder.

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" He spoke in a low voice, feeling Magnus shiver against him.

"Wh-what do i do to you, Alexander?” Magnus purred.

"By the angel, sometimes just looking at you gets me hard. You’re so fucking sexy." 

"Really?" Magnus felt chills run down his spine as Alec's left hand ran up his torso, his right hand moving around Magnus' waistline, rubbing the small of his back.

"Baby, you make me crazy." Alec put his mouth close to Magnus' ear, feeling his boyfriend’s tremble as he spoke, "You make me want to devour you on the spot. You make me want to fuck you in the middle of a crowded room, to tell everyone you’re mine.  _ Though _ , you also make me want to shoot an arrow at anyone who dares to think about touching you."

"A-Alec…" Magnus gasped as Alec's right hand gripped his ass, instinctively jumping as the archer’s fingers gave his cheek a harsh squeeze. Alec's left arm was holding Magnus close in a half-hug from behind, pressing the smaller man against his body. Magnus’ breath hitched as Alec's stubbled cheek was pressed against his, scraping against his smooth skin.

Without hesitation, Magnus was leaning up and Alec was leaning down and then their lips met. Alec pushed Magnus down to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt as his tongue demanded entrance.

Magnus gasped, letting Alec in, and their tongues fought for dominance. Alec's hands were all over the warlock, leaving the shirt unbuttoned and reaching greedily for his belt. Magnus twitched against Alec's touch, moaning into his shadowhunter’s mouth. 

Alec broke their kiss, leaving Magnus panting, sprawled on the floor, “Fuck, baby. You make me lose control.” 

“Take me, Alexander.” Magnus said, breathless, “Take me. Show everyone i’m yours.” 

“ **_Mine_ ** .” 

 

4 - 

 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus softly one morning, cupping his jaw with one hand, while he moves the other to his thigh. They were both on the couch, the early sun shining through the curtains. The birds sang outside as Magnus kissed back, one of his hands wrapping around the nape of Alec’s runed neck.

Alec opens his mouth to moan, the noise vibrating in the back of his throat when he feels Magnus’ tongue slip between his lips. He closes his eyes and screws them shut, pushing the other man back against the couch, situating so that he’s on his knees, hovering above Magnus.

After kissing for another moment, Alec pulled away and breathes out, “Good morning.” He laughs and licked his lips, looking down at the man underneath him, heart thumping behind his rib cage.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus whispered and he smirks, pushing Alec back. When he falls onto the seat, the warlock gives him a moment to get situated before climbing onto his lap, straddling him easily. 

“By the angel, baby. You’re really not wasting any time, are you?” 

Magnus rolls his eyes at the comment and leans down to catch Alec’ mouth in another kiss, placing both hands on either side of his neck. He rolls his hips down and Alec groaned against the kiss, moving his hands to the place he loves: Magnus’ ass. 

Both hands grip him through the fabric of his bedroom robe and Alec pulls him down against his lap, biting and sucking on his lower lip, letting it go.

When they break away to breathe, Alec presses his lips to the hollow of Magnus’ throat, kissing it lightly before nipping at his skin. He squeezed his boyfriend’s ass, loving the feeling of how soft Magnus was there. 

Alec then cupped the warlock’s ass roughly and kneading it, biting down on his lip because the noises Magnus was making were going straight to his cock. 

“Fuck,” The shadowhunter breathed and squeezed the smaller man’s ass even harder.

“Alexander,” Magnus grinned, rolling back against Alec’ hands, laughing quietly. “You really are an ass man, aren’t you?” 

“Just yours,” was the answer Alec gave as he lifted Magnus up a little, moving his hand underneath the waistband of his warlock’s boxers, groaning. He runs his fingers along the swell of Magnus’ ass before gripping it, digging his fingers in. 

Magnus moans, gripping Alec’ hair. “What’s so special about mine?”

“It’s big. Soft. bouncy. Fuckable. Mine.” Alec growled, then groaned in frustration when he heard his phone go off on the table. 

One handed, - his other hand still on Magnus’ golden ass - he picks it up and looks at the text message from Jace, asking where he is because he’s late for a meeting. 

 

5 - 

 

Magnus was minding his own business; cocktail in hand, slowly sipping its contents as he stared out the window to overlook the city. 

The storm that thundered the evening sky had ebbed to nothingness, now the silence was as pure as the wintry blanket outside. Every creature was sheltering, the birds had either flown south or had better things to do than sing. 

The sky was a sombre grey save for the band of salmon pink that hover over the buildings. The dusky grey peaks give the bottom a jagged edge, whereas the clouds above soothe it with charcoal swirls. It was beautiful.

The warlock took a deep breath and sighed in contentment, enjoying the quiet day. 

Then … out of nowhere… a large hand came smacking him on the behind. He jerked forward and yelped out, twisting round to see a smirking Alec Lightwood. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Magnus gaped, “W-What?” 

“Ready for dinner?” 

“W-” He stuttered, “Why do you do that?” The warlock chuckled out of shock and lust. 

“Do what?” 

Magnus put his drink down before wrapping his arms around his shadowhunter’s neck. 

“Slap my ass whenever you see me.” 

Alec’s grin grew wider, “Why wouldn’t i?” His groped Magnus’ ass, squeezing, “It’s irresistible. I can’t help but smack it whenever i see it.” 

They kiss, smiling against each others mouths. 

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” The shadowhunter asked when they pulled away. 

Magnus shook his head, “Not even in the slightest.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote This At 3am. I Was Bored And This Happened.... 
> 
> Enjoy :3 
> 
> Comment Opinions, Prompts, Suggestions :3


End file.
